


Cooped Up

by TheModernChromatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, power bottom!Eren, rovy gave me bad ideas again, that ends with fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheModernChromatic/pseuds/TheModernChromatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's too tired after a day of training so Eren takes matters into his own hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooped Up

**Author's Note:**

> goddammit rovy. 
> 
> I moved blogs! So if you're currently following my old blog, don't; it's lame. The new one is at the same address, but you can find it [here](http://themodernchromatic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> * * *

It’s nearly midnight by the time Erwin drags himself up the headquarters stairs and into his bedroom. He slams the heavy wooden door behind himself, trudges across the room and collapses face-first into his bed without a second thought, still completely dressed. The ache in his feet and back doesn’t stop even without the strain of standing and he groans into his pillow.

“Hey!” A pillow assaults him from behind. “You’re not even gonna say hi? They keep me cooped up all day while you get to go out and have fun and I don’t even get a ‘hey Eren, how was your ass-boring day’?”

Erwin’s head swims. Eren’s voice is familiar and welcoming, but he’d been too tired to even notice him when he finally made his way to his room. He must’ve been on the bed all along.

“Hi, babe,” he offers weakly, his face still buried in the pillows. He feels the bed sink in as Eren places a knee on either side of his back and sits down right in the curve above his butt.

“Erwin,” Eren whines, leaning in to nuzzle the back of his ear. “I missed you. Levi made me clean all day.”

Erwin hums, wondering if Eren would notice if he fell asleep. He lets himself drift off for a fraction of a second but the bed bounces where Eren is shaking him and he gives up on trying to discreetly fall asleep.

“Oh come on. I got dressed up for you and everything.”

In the back of his mind, Erwin’s thrilled, but his thrill is under layers of exhaustion so it’s half-hearted when he finally stirs and Eren shifts his weight so Erwin can turn over. He comes back down on Erwin’s lower abdomen and leans over again, his mouth sweeping in, probing around for little kisses. He leaves a few on Erwin’s sleepy mouth, slow to respond to his quick little brushes and Erwin catches him with a hand on his cheek. He gets Eren to sit back and let him breathe.

“Alright, let me see you.”

Eren smirks and leans back so Erwin can see the black stockings and garter just peeping out from underneath a long, white button-up that clearly isn’t his. Eren sits up onto his knees and gives his hips a little wiggle in the air, guiding Erwin’s hands to them before he leans over to steal more sleepy kisses.

“They really did keep me cooped up all day and now I just have all this energy and nothing to do with it…” He latches on to Erwin’s ear with delightful little nibbles.

“You’re not even fair,” Erwin groans. “You’re so goddamned beautiful, but I’m so tired.”

“Too bad. I’m not going to bed until I burn off some of this energy.”

Erwin rubs lightly at Eren’s hips with his thumbs and lets his eyes slide shut.

“I’m sorry, little lamb. I’m just too tired tonight.”

“That’s fine,” Eren whispers in a growl near his ear. “You just have to sit here and relax tonight.”

He feels hands start to work at the maneuver gear he hasn’t bothered to take off, though it wouldn’t be the first time he fell asleep in his gear. The strap around his chest hits his arms on either side and the nimble fingers move to his throat to loosen his tie. He lifts his head from the pillow momentarily so Eren can slip the bolo tie over his head.

“Don’t lose that,” he mumbles, eyes still closed.

“I won’t,” Eren promises mischievously, sliding it over his own head and wearing it loosely.

He works his hands down the buttons of Erwin’s shirt until it’s unbuttoned and halfway open, but not going anywhere with the cross-body straps connected to his belt. Eren frowns at them and considers undoing the belt but changes his mind and shifts backwards so that he’s positioned right over Erwin’s hips, then he grinds down hard enough to make Erwin jolt and raise his hips into the motion. Erwin’s sleepy breathing stutters and Eren grins.

“Not as asleep as you thought, commander?”

“Why do you have to do this to me now?”

He slits his eyes and catches a glimpse of Eren’s smug expression. His eyes squeeze shut again as Eren rolls his hips, placing a hand on either of Erwin’s shoulders for balance. He uses his arms for careful leverage as he rocks back and forth, relishing the look on Erwin’s face. If he were merciful, he’d let him sleep, but he was tired of being stuck inside day and night and he wants to make Erwin painfully aware of that with every little shock of his hips. He can feel the ridge of Erwin’s impressive girth under him as he moves, getting more obvious by the minute. He swings a leg back over so he can kneel beside Erwin without touching him and when the man opens his eyes in search, Eren smothers him in a heated but brief kiss, just long enough for him to work his tongue in and pulls away so that Erwin’s lips chase after him, raising his head from the pillow ever so slightly.

“Don’t tease me,” he grouches, eyeing Eren, who holds steady eye contact while his hand snakes down to Erwin’s belt.

He undoes it and slides it out of the loops painfully slowly, then tosses it lightly over the edge of the bed, holding Erwin’s gaze the whole time.

“If you’re gonna tell me what to do, you gotta do the work.” He fingers the button on Erwin’s pants and yanks it open with a ‘pop’. “Otherwise it’s up to me.”

He runs his hands along Erwin’s smooth stomach, into the loose flaps of his open shirt, then leans down, his breath hot by Erwin’s ear.

“Up,” he snaps, and when Erwin groans and raises himself, Eren slides his shirt over his shoulders easily, gear and all. That left the leg straps.

Eren throws his opposite leg over Erwin’s torso so that he faces away from Erwin, who collapses in a heap on top of his discarded shirt. Grinning, Eren arches his back and leans over, ass raised high. He pushes his hands over Erwin’s groin as he moves for the thigh straps. Behind him, Erwin whines.

“Why panties? Why…”

Eren laughs and gave his ass a teasing wiggle, finishes up with the thigh straps and moves down toward Erwin’s knees before he can summon the energy to make a grab for his favorite panties.

“Didn’t even take your boots off, tsk, tsk.”

He pulls each of them off, throws them on the floor and tugs off the rest of the straps on Erwin’s calves so that he's free of his gear entirely. Except for laying on it, of course.

“Roll over,” Eren barks, getting out of the way.

“Eren…”

“You heard me, soldier. Move it!”

He nudges Erwin with his foot until he moves, then sweeps the leather gear onto the ground with everything else. He moves back into straddling Erwin’s hips.

“You move too slow, soldier!” He grinds down onto Erwin again, provoking another jolt. “Maybe I oughta punish you.”

He presses down on Erwin’s chest with more force than necessary, then spins himself so he can straddle him backwards again. He pins Erwin’s arms to his sides with his knees. He leans back again, pushing his ass backwards and grabbing for Erwin’s zipper and laughs when Erwin starts to strain to move his arms.

“Eren,” he swallows, blinking sleepily at the lace in his face. “You’re not being fair.”

“My game, my rules.”

He tears open Erwin’s zipper and brings his palm down heavily on his erection, sure to keep his thighs clenched enough to ensure that Erwin’s arms stay pinned.

“Hm,” he muses, grinding the heel of his palm over the tip of the ridge where a little wet spot is forming in the fabric of Erwin’s underwear. “I think it’s a little too hot in here for pants, don’t you?”

He sits back, deliberately balancing himself on Erwin’s face (though not sitting down with the entirety of his weight).

“Take them off.”

Erwin whimpers from underneath the lace of Eren’s panties, but obeys, struggling at the tight fabric while Eren traces little patterns on his chest with a fingertip, bobbing up whenever Erwin’s nose presses up greedily, trying to mouth at the lace. Eren rises to his knees abruptly, pinning Erwin’s arms again. Wordlessly, he bends over, rolls the elastic of Erwin’s waistband over his hips, shoots the man between his legs a devious look, and plunges forward, sliding Erwin into his mouth with ease. Erwin bucks up and Eren puts a hand on his hip. He isn’t going to be moving without permission. He sucks hard, digs his tongue into the sensitive base of the head and keeps his free hand pumping, even as he loosens his jaw and takes as much as he can, his hand works at what his mouth can’t.

Underneath him, Erwin pants and Eren moves off and to the side momentarily to watch his face. He keeps his hand moving painfully slowly, but doesn’t bother wiping his mouth. Erwin gapes at him with unfocused eyes, chest still heaving. His face is red and damp with sweat, and if Eren adds unexpected speed or pressure with his hand, Erwin pushes his head back into the pillow, eyes clenched shut. Eren smiles to himself and wonders why he’s never thought to try this before.

“I never get to see the pretty faces you make when you’re behind me.” Eren gives his wrist a snap and Erwin jerks. “Maybe I should punish you more often.”

“Fuck, Eren, stop teasing me.”

“I don’t think I will.”

Eren admits he's having too much fun, especially as he goes back to backwards-straddling Erwin and slaps his hands away when he tries to grab at the garters. But damn if he's going to stop. He smirks when Erwin whimpers as he lolls his tongue over the tip again. He hopes it's at least half as frustrating as being a soldier reduced to cleaning duty. He means no mercy when he goes down on Erwin again. At his grueling pace, it only takes a few minutes for a hand to grab at his ass, clenching hard.

“Shit, Eren, I’m gonna--”

Eren barrel-rolls to the side immediately, before Erwin can even finish his sentence. He sits smugly on his feet, basking in the bewildered look his love-drunk commander is giving him. He crosses his arms at his chest and brings the pendant of the bolo tie to his mouth and nibbles on it with a smirk, trying not to laugh when Erwin lets his head flop back on to the pillow with an anguished moan.

“I’m too tired for this,” he rasps, moving a hand toward himself.

Eren pounces on him again, successfully relocating the hand itching to finish what he’d started.

“My game. My. Rules.”

Erwin’s face is somewhere between annoyed while still being incredibly turned on and it's enough to get Eren to finally acknowledge his own growing arousal. He's sure to face Erwin when he straddles him again.

“Knees up,” he barks, and when Erwin complies, he leans himself back on them, just enough so that if Erwin twitches, he’ll catch the lacy back side of Eren’s panties. Eren runs a hand down his own stomach and over the lace, arching into his own touch while Erwin watches. He catches his eye and whispers, “My turn.”

“Dear god, at least let me take them off you.”

His hands come up again, and Eren removes them promptly, crawling up to settle around Erwin’s neck, his knees aside either shoulder. His fingers undo the garters so that the panties can come down unobstructed, the garter belt sitting loosely at his hips.

“Teeth only.”

He spreads his knees so he's low enough to meet Erwin’s mouth and hooks a finger into the top of the lace, stretching it down so it's within reach. Erwin takes it between his teeth delicately and Eren pushes his knees back together so that the panties come down as Eren moves up, though it didn’t go unnoticed that Erwin had slid a few fingers into the back when they got stuck on Eren’s hips.

“No cheating!”

He moves to the side so he can slip them off over his feet, then brushes Erwin’s eager hands away and sits down on the base of his abdomen. When Erwin opens his mouth to say something, a thought occurs to Eren and though it isn’t something he’s ever considered doing before, he acts on it immediately.

“Suck,” he snaps, two fingers in Erwin’s mouth. A look of shock crosses his face, but he closes his mouth and draws his tongue around them obediently anyway, eyeing Eren carefully.

When he's satisfied, Eren pulls away and leans against Erwin’s knees again, propping up so he can reach under himself. He shoots Erwin one last suggestive look before letting his eyes shut on the show he's about to put on. He becomes immensely grateful for having two hands to work with as he sets one to a steady rhythm along his shaft and the other, which Erwin has so thoughtfully prepped for him, to opening himself up. He rocks back against Erwin’s legs, moving his hands and hips in tandem, sure to make enough noise for Erwin to be dissatisfied with just watching.

Eren slits his eyes and slows his hands, moving backwards until he feels the tip of Erwin’s erection against his back.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” he purrs, batting his lashes slowly.

“Shit. Get _on_ me,” Erwin begs, lifting his hips for any amount of friction he can get.

Wordlessly, Eren jerks his chin towards Erwin’s nightstand and Erwin shoots out a hand and fumbles in the drawer until he produces a small plastic bottle and eagerly passes it off to Eren. The bottle comes uncapped and Eren pours its contents into one hand, then reaches behind himself and strokes Erwin slowly, sparing a little bit on his fingers for himself. He lets Erwin sit there, twitching aimlessly into thin air while he brings his hands back to himself, spreading the liquid wherever he pleases in agonizingly slow motions. Erwin makes a pained noise.

“What do you want?”

“Eren…”

“Me?” Eren feigns confusion. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to ride me.”

“Is that any way to ask?”

Erwin groans.

“For the love of god, please ride me…”

Eren gives a little smirk and positions himself over Erwin, then just stays there, kneeling and holding himself just an inch above his subject of torture. Erwin whimpers when Eren doesn’t move.

“You want it? You gotta work for it, soldier. Come get me.” He raises an eyebrow and lifts himself slightly but keeps the distance between them short.

Erwin curses and thrusts upwards and Eren lets out a gasp at the intrusion.

“Took you long enough,” he growls, sitting down and pushing Erwin’s hips back into the bed. He raises himself and comes back down forcefully and Erwin jerks. He’d cut him off last time, so he knows Erwin won’t last long. Like hell he's going to let him off that easily. “Don’t think you can just sit there and not do any work.”

He grabs Erwin’s hand and brings it to himself, easing himself forward into the hand before slamming down again. The message is clear. Eren braces himself on Erwin’s chest and lets his fingers dig into the skin there, still moving achingly slowly, but with an added shiver thanks to Erwin’s hand on his cock. Long scratches are left behind when he draws his nails down Erwin’s torso and he hopes they’ll leave a mark for later.

“That’s right, daddy.” Eren’s next drop brings him inadvertently down on his own prostate and he throws his head back, seeing stars. “Do you like it?” He picks up his pace, unable to stop himself having found the perfect angle. “Do you like what I’m doing to you, commander?”

Erwin grunts and drives his hips up, Eren enjoying himself too much to stop him. He takes satisfaction in Eren’s scream, but the way it feels in the pit of his stomach, he knows he won’t last much longer. Being cut off had made him start to hurt so when Eren comes down, he pushes up, grabbing handfuls of Eren’s ass for leverage.

“Did I say you could stop?” Eren's panting, his voice bleary, but he pulls one of Erwin’s hands away and brings it back to his quivering erection.

Eren bites into his lip around his moans, giving Erwin a heavily lidded gaze. He’s picked up a heavy pace and he's on the fast track to an explosive finish with no hope of stopping. Every down fills him with Erwin’s girth, hits him right where it feels best, and every up pushes him into Erwin’s hand. He goes dizzy from sensory overload and autopilot-pounds himself onto Erwin.

“Hah, Eren.” Erwin’s grip on his ass tightens as he pants. “Eren, I’m gonna--”

“Do it,” Eren growls through his teeth.

Erwin’s hips sputter upward and freeze. The hand around Eren’s cock clenches and Eren puts all of his effort into riding through Erwin’s release until his own hits him like a freight train. He jerks between Erwin’s fingers and feels his warmth spilling over onto his and Erwin’s stomachs. He rolls off and hits the bed with a thud.

“Come here, sunshine,” Erwin breathes, pulling him to his side with an arm.

Eren continues to shake as he comes down from his high, burying his nose into Erwin’s shoulder.

“Not so tough now, huh, pet?”

“Shut up,” Eren mumbles into Erwin’s skin. The scent, _the taste_ , there is overwhelming after climaxing so hard and it's all Eren can do to just breathe it in.

Erwin reaches into the drawer he hadn’t bothered to close earlier, replaces the little plastic bottle and draws out a lone sock, which he uses to clean his hand, stomach, and Eren’s stomach where they’d made a mess. He tosses the sock over the side of the bed and turns to his side with a soft sigh, making a mental note to clean up in the morning. He plants a kiss in Eren’s hair as their arms wind around each other. He smiles to think of Eren still in his shirt and tie under the blankets. With another sigh, he closes his eyes, intent on sleep.

“So can I go outside tomorrow?”

Erwin grunts.

“We’ll see.”

“If you keep me cooped up again, I’ll have to take it out on you.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

Eren groans and rolls over so his back faced Erwin.

“Alright, alright,” Erwin murmurs softly into his lover’s hair. “You can train tomorrow. But only if you promise to save some of your energy for me.”

“Speak for yourself, _daddy_.”

Erwin chuckles and gives Eren a squeeze. He's too tired for playful banter, and after his little show, Eren has to be too.

“Goodnight, my sweetheart.”


End file.
